


Ice Skating (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Clumsiness, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, implied logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: PRINXIETY (based on a prompt by tumblr user pynchs)Prompt: this is my first time at the ice rink and ive fallen on my butt at least 34 times so far but you keep skating around me like a fuckin pro au





	Ice Skating (Sanders Sides)

Roman slipped, falling hard. Again.

A figure flew around him gracefully, skidding to stop smoothly beside him. Virgil held his hand out to him, smirking. “What is that, the 34th time you’ve fallen, Ro?”

Roman growled, ignoring Virgil’s hand and hoisting himself up. “Shut up, Virge.” He was irritated. It was hardly prince-like to be so clumsy. And his butt hurt. He stood warily on his skates, unmoving.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” Virgil offered, for what may have been the seventh time that night.

“No! Go skate around with Logan and Patton or something,” Roman huffed indignantly.

“They’re off being sappy.”

Roman glared at him. “How are you so good at this anyway?”

Virgil shrugged. “I loved going ice skating with Thomas when he was a kid, you preferred to stay out of the wind, so your perfect hair wouldn’t be ruined. Anyway it was your idea to conjure this frozen lake.”

“Actually it was Logan’s, he just didn’t want Patton to know that.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Interesting. So he does know how to have fun.”

Roman laughed, then placed a hand over his mouth. He would not give Virgil the satisfaction. “Curse you for making me laugh.”

Virgil smirked, then whined, “C’mon, Princey, let me help you. I’m bored.”

Roman huffed again, but sighed, “Fine.”

“Ok, just pretend you’re walking. But instead of lifting your feet up, you’re sliding one foot back to push the other forward.” He demonstrated.

As Roman moved to attempt it, he could feel his center of gravity shifting and he closed his eyes...that’s 35. Almost.

He had not fallen onto the lake. Did Virgil just...catch him? He snapped his eyes open, staring up at the other, who blushed and hoisted him up quickly before letting him go. He hadn’t blushed, right? It was just the cold.

“Try again, slower,” Virgil said gently. Roman blinked in surprise. He hadn’t realized the other could be capable of gentleness.

He tried again, slower this time, elated when he found he moved a little without falling. He kept going, moving slowly around the lake, and gradually picked up speed. “Oh! I’ve got it!” he yelped happily.

Virgil smiled at him, and Roman felt his heart skip. Strange. Why did it do that? It must just be the excitement from finally being able to skate.

“How about a race, Hot Topic?”

Virgil chuckled mischievously, “You sure? You’ve been able to skate all of two seconds.”

Roman growled, throwing his hands up in a princely fashion. “I think you’re scared.”

Virgil frowned, “Alright, here we go.”

They lined themselves off and Roman counted down. Just as he said “go”, Virgil shot off, smoothly sailing down the lake. Roman raced after him, catching up quickly, but still not sure of his balance.

Virgil won, making it to the end of the lake first, and Roman let out a cry of frustration. He was moving fast, realizing too late that he had forgotten to slow down. He crashed into the other, both of them falling into a pile of snow by the lake.

Roman blinked, having fallen on top of Virgil and noticed the other staring up at him. “Nice going, Prince Clumsy.”

Roman blushed deeply and could have sworn the darker trait was too, but damn that makeup, he couldn’t tell. “I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, beginning to shift off of Virgil.

The smirk fell from his face, and instead of answering, Virgil grabbed Roman’s shirt and pulled him down into a kiss so heated it could have melted the lake. He let him go quickly, realizing what he had done, but Roman was already kissing him back. Snow was soaking into both of their clothes, but they didn’t care.

They finally pulled away, out of breath, blushing, and adrenaline charged.

“I challenge you to a rematch!” Roman proclaimed.

Virgil laughed breathlessly, “What?”

“A rematch! If I win, I get to kiss you again.”

Virgil blushed, but smirked. “And if I win?”

“Wanna find out?” Roman wiggled his eyebrows.

Virgil laughed, shoving the other off of him. “You’ll have to catch me first!” he yelled as he sped away.

Roman shook his head and chased after him, only to fall almost instantly. 36...


End file.
